


This Time

by RisingSun



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSun/pseuds/RisingSun





	This Time

 

 

**This Time  
  
Embrace the Enemy**

 

 

**Minwoo's P.O.V.**  
  
  
"I'm leaving."  
  
I heard my heart breaking.  
  
  


***

 

 

 

_"Lee Minwoo's residence... leave the message and I'll get back to you..." *beep*_  
  
"Hey Minu! You miss me right? Well, I'm coming back next week. Don't be so disappointed... haha... Don't call me, you'll just ruin the surprise I have for you. See ya man!"  
  
I sighed listening to the message and a smirk appeared on my face. He's back.

 

 

***

 

 

The moment I saw him everything rushed back to me. I grinned as the world stopped spinning around us separating us from its other inhabitants. His adorable smile greeted my dorky one as he rushed over to me and gave me a hug. I inhaled deeply, sinking into his embrace contently. Just then I noticed that we weren't alone afterall.  
  
This time JunJin had a company.

 

 

 

***

 

 

I watched the two of them, letting jealousy overcome me. My face showed everything but what I truly was feeling and I was satisfied with myself for being able to accomplish that. JunJin was resting against his boyfriend's shoulder comfortably, sending me a happy smile every time our eyes met. You shouldn't ruin happiness of the person you love, I knew that. I couldn't stop wondering though.  
  
What if I can make him just as happy? What if I can make him happier? I knew that Dongwan must fall out of the picture.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Embrace the enemy. Stupid tactic, but it should work. It must work.  
  
I walked up to their apartment and rang the bell. Always cheerful Dongwan opened the door. At the moment it didn't mean much to me, but in the future I'll recall this one time he greeted me like this. This special, first time he flashed that smile of his at me. In the future it'll always amaze me. His appearance, his mood, his personality, his smile. Showing off that innocent happiness. I knew he was far from innocent, but the wind around him whispered differently.  
  
"Minwoo, come in." he said still smiling and moved away from the door, letting me in. I handed him red wine and some cookies made for Jin. Claiming Jin was my only purpose. In all his innocence, Dongwan couldn't possibly realize that. His eyes lit up at the site of the sweets and I smiled involuntarily. That is, until Jin came into the room.  
  
"Jin..." I trailed off looking at him. He knew I wanted him. He knew it all along, I think he understood what I was trying to do all this time. He just decided not to pay attention.  
  
"Minu! Lifesaver as always." He smirked glancing at the food I brought. "Wannie has a big appetite." He added putting an arm around his lover's waist and placing a soft kiss on his shoulder.  
  
I don't know if it was protective gesture or a way to shield himself from me and my obvious desire. Maybe it was both, maybe neither. I swallowed the lump in my throat and glanced away, putting another bright smile on my mask-like-face.  
  
This was just the start, I knew it won't be easy. I was determinated to win him over, to make him mine. I just didn't know how much it'll take me to do so. I didn't know how many times this situation and situations similar to this I will have to experience to reach my goal.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

**Dongwan's P.O.V.**  
  
  
He had this effect on me. This overwhelming feeling would rush through me whenever I was around him. I couldn't possibly understand how he could not be loved. How someone could pass by him, be around him, be with him and not look at him, not admire him.  
  
First time I saw JunJin I liked him.  
  
First time I saw Minwoo I fell in love with him.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

**Minwoo's P.O.V.**  
  
  
I started going to their place frequently and invite them over to mine. Every look, every gesture, every sign of affection between the two of them would open a new wound on my already tortured heart, but that didn't stop me from spending more and more time with them.  
  
Sometimes it would be all three of us, sometimes only Dongwan and me and as time was passing by the latter situations were becoming more and more frequent. Jin was smart, Jin was careful. He never let himself being left alone with me for a long time. He never gave me an opportunity.  
  
On the other hand, Dongwan, no, not Dongwan, Wannie... yes, Wannie and I became closer. Ironically, it was what I wanted in the beginning, but the original plan included Jin as well. Things turned out differently. I became so close to Dongwan, so attached to him. I refused to believe it, the whole idea of pushing Jin out of the picture now sounded crazy. Unfortunately, I was crazy. Wannie made me that way.

 

 

***

 

 

I got up lazily wondering who decided to pay me a visit this late at night.  
  
"Wan." I said slightly surprised as the familiar face appeared in front of me and that adorable smile met my gaze, warming my heart in the process.  
  
"Minu... sorry for coming this late..." he trailed off and I quickly moved away from the door, pulling him into my house.  
  
"Is something wrong?" I asked closing the door, worry already covering my features.  
  
"No, no... nothing's wrong... Just, Jin won't be coming home tonight, he has too much work and he called to say that he'll sleep in the office..." he rambled. I smiled at his adorable ways, his adorable face, those eyes, lips... Wan. "I'm lonely." He whispered finally.  
  
I didn't say anything in return. I watched him. He was looking right back at me and we just stayed like that for a couple of moments. My heartbeats quickened, loudly echoing inside of my whole body, blood pulsing through my veins, making me incredibly hot. I never knew looking at someone eyes could have such an effect on my body. But these weren't just anyone's eyes, these were dark pools of Kim Dongwan and I suddenly found myself swimming inside of them... and then... unexpectedly I was drowning in them.  
  
That's when I realized it weren't just those amazing eyes. Lips. The soft feeling of his lips against mine... enough to make me madly thirsty, to drive me crazy with desire. He barely touched me and I wanted to explode. My mind didn't work properly, but if it had been I would wonder if Dongwan was even human.  
  
I couldn't wait any longer. I pressed my lips fully against his, not breaking eye contact. I knew that I will lose it if I close my eyes. I'll give in. I knew he wanted me too, as much as I did myself. I opened my mouth slowly and traced my tongue over his lips before slipping it in to meet with his own. He moaned and moved his hand up my shoulder and neck to the back of my head, pulling me closer and freely exploring my mouth with his tongue now. I closed my eyes finally and pushed him against the wall, deepening the kiss and letting my hands roam down his body.  
  
I took off his jacket hurriedly and slipped my hands under his shirt, feeling the smooth skin under my fingertips. Moving up my fingers made contact with his nipples and he broke the kiss arching his back and gasping for air.  
  
"Minu... god..." he breathed opening his eyes to look at me. I licked my lips feeling myself harden and pressed my body back against his.  
  
"Why didn't you want to close your eyes?" he asked suddenly, tugging on my hair and practically ripping my shirt off me.  
  
"Looking at you turns me on." I answered and quickly pulled him into another kiss before he even had the chance to do so himself. I stumbled backwards, pulling him with me into my bedroom and pushing him onto the bed.  
  
Finally removing his shirt I broke the kiss and moved down, planting kisses along his neck and chest, to his nipples. I smiled as I gently sucked and bit them, watching his reaction all the time. I moved my hands further down, rubbing his sides, hips and finally thighs, then moving back up to unbutton his pants. Releasing him from them I gave his nipple one final lick before I proceeded to cover his stomach with butterfly kisses. My hand made contact with his growing arousal and I smirked panting softly against his skin, watching him squirm under my touch.  
  
"God... yes..." he moaned as my hand rubbed him harder against his boxers and I moved back up to his lips, kissing him passionately. I struggled to remove my own pants as it became unbearable to keep them on any longer. He noticed and helped me, brushing his hands against my manhood more then necessary and I moaned into the kiss grinding against him.  
  
As soon as my pants hit the floor I hungrily moved down and quickly took off his boxers. Just as my hand made contact with his hardness I felt him sneaking into my own boxers and tugging me.  
  
"God... Wannie..." I moaned loudly and paused, watching him rip my boxers in haste, hurriedly regaining the hold on my cock. He started stroking me, making another moan escape my lips before I went back to the hardened member I had in my own hand.  
  
Bending down I looked at him and smirked as I saw he was watching my every move. I could hear his breath quicken as my own breath brushed his arousal and I slowly ran my tongue over the tip, tasting the already leaking desire he was giving me. His head dropped back on my pillow as I took the head in, circling my tongue around it and sucking softly.  
  
"Fuck... Minu..." he grunted tugging me harder. "Move... 69..." he breathed and I shook violently at the bare mention of the position. I moved and lowered myself as he took my whole length into his mouth.  
  
"Wan..." I sucked my breath in harshly and looked at him with wide eyes. Taking his cock back into my mouth I sucked harder, swirling my tongue around the tip. I moaned softly and he bucked, releasing my cock and making me shiver at the sensation cool air was giving to me.  
  
"God... stop..." he breathed and with one last suck his cock popped out of my mouth and I grinned sheepishly, changing position and going back for his mouth.  
  
"You're going to kill me." He whispered between kisses as I reached down and rested my hand on his nice big cock. I smirked somewhat evilly.  
  
"I would never..." I said innocently and kissed him harder as my other hand reached for the lubricant resting beside my bed.  
  
His hand found their way to my back and he pulled me closer again, making our arousals meet as he bucked into me, sending shivers up my spine. I knew I couldn't take it any longer. I quickly took the lube and the next moment his member was already coated in it, causing my sweet Wannie to gasp in surprise and look at me.  
  
"You... you want me to fuck you?" he breathed widening his eyes at me. I looked back and smiled, then nodded. "But... I... I... it's my first time..." he said and I retreated my hand in surprise.  
  
"What?" I asked not believing what I'm hearing.  
  
"I never fucked anyone... it's always me... who's getting fucked." He said hesitantly and I couldn't help but chuckle softly, causing his face to turn crimson red. His innocence took me completely off guard and I felt myself falling deeper into him. He was innocent no matter what. And that adorable, innocent Wan made my heart beat faster every time I saw him. That innocent Wan made me forget about everything else, everyone else. Just like this.  
  
"Baby... I'll be your first then..." I said laughing at my own choice of words as he looked up at me and gave me the most wonderful grin I've ever seen. "I see you don't mind."  
  
"God... of course not..." he said laughing back at me and I grabbed his cock at that again, watching him in the eyes. At that moment I knew I don't want to break eye contact. Drowning in those dark pools was the best breathtaking experience... I didn't want to get out of those pools ever again.  
  
I positioned myself over him and flashed him a smile. The truth was... I never got fucked before either. There was just something about Dongwan. I wanted it to be different then everything I've experienced before. That included sex as well. I don't know how, but I was positive it meant it'll be better too.  
  
The tip of his hardness kissed my entrance as I softly pushed myself down, slowly and carefully. He watched me, whispering sweet nothings in my ear as he held me close, firmly but softly, allowing me to lead him. I winced in pain as his manhood finally filled me and paused to adjust, thankful for him being so thoughtful not to move an inch. I knew it was extremely hard for him to control himself and I loved him so much more for doing it for me.  
  
"You're gorgeous Minu... don't let me hurt you... Am I hurting you?" he asked softly and I shook my head quickly, smiling warmly at him. I buried my face into the crook of his neck and kissed him softly.  
  
"I'm fine... I'm in heaven, of course you're not hurting me." I whispered, blushing at how cheesy that sounded, but the smile he was flashing at me was worth it.  
  
I started moving and he sighed in relief, grasping my hips for support and bucking up in slow pace. He captured my lips with his again and I moaned once he hit that special spot inside of me, causing me to go wild from desire.  
  
"Faster..." I broke the kiss for a moment just to breathe it out and he obeyed as I hungrily claimed his lips again, at this point already frantically bouncing up and down on him. He broke the kiss as he took my arousal in his hand and started stroking it in rhythm with his thrusts. Hitting that same spot over and over again, faster, harder, made me moan out his name countless times as I titled my head in some sort of trance.  
  
"Minu... God..." he panted beneath me as he reached the speed I didn't think was humanly possible. That did it.  
  
"Wannie..." I cried giving in and spilling my seed all over out stomachs as I experienced the best orgasm in my life.  
  
"Minu!" he moaned with one final thrust as well and I felt his cum cover my insides making my member twitch a couple more times. I let out a shaky moan and pulled him into a kiss as he gently slipped out of me.  
  
  
 **Dongwan's P.O.V.**  
  
  
I kissed him back. It was soft, softer then I would expect it to be. I enjoyed every second I spent with him. I didn't exactly expect this to happen tonight, I just wanted to see him, be with him... I couldn't imagine it would lead to this. I was satisfied beyond expectations. I was... happy.  
  
He moved to lie down beside me and I pulled him into my arms as he slowly started drifting off to sleep.  
  
"Jin..." he whispered softly, it was barely audible, but I heard him damn well. Pain filled my chest, becoming almost unbearable and I immediately scolded myself. What the hell did I expect? Sighing, I pulled him even closer to me... knowing that this is probably the last time I'll be able to hold him like this.  
  
  
 **Minwoo's P.O.V.**  
  
  
Jin... thank you...

 

 

***

 

 

"I'm leaving."  
  
The familiar heartbreaking feeling echoed through my whole body.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

_"Lee Minwoo's residence... leave the message and I'll get back to you..." *beep*_  
  
"Hey Minu! I'll stop by later, you better be home... Don't call me, you'll just ruin the surprise I have for you. See ya man!"  
  
I smiled deleting the message and sighed remembering the last time Jin left the message so similar to this one. My surprise then...  
  
Dongwan...

 

 

 

***

 

 

I opened the door. A long moment of silence filled the room as the world disappeared. I was trying to forget him for such a long time, but it was pointless. Now I understood it finally.  
  
We stared at each other. At first it was out of shock and then simply because we were speechless. Well, at least I was.  
  
"Minwoo..." he started waking me up from my trance and I blinked as I realized it really was him. "Can I at least come in?" he asked softly and I quickly nodded, letting him in.  
  
He walked further into the house, smirking slightly as his eyes scanned the familiar place. I followed his gaze and a burning pain hit my chest at brought up memories.  
  
"Everything's the same." He whispered, but I shook my head.  
  
"Nothing is the same... Wannie."

 

 

 

***

 

  
  
  
He requested to go to the beach. His still innocent act amazed me again and another familiar feeling filled my senses, a mixture of bitterness, sweetness, love and pain. Maybe with a tiny hint of lust.  
  
We sat down as the sun started setting down.  
  
"I don't know at what point it became obvious that I wanted you. I didn't feel dirty because of that, I felt dirty because of my actions. Because of the role I was playing at the time." He said.  
  
"I don't know at what point I realized it was all just an act... you and JunJin. But I knew." I replied quietly. "You watched me falling for you instead and you still played along." I said looking into his eyes. "How could you?" he remained silent. "That night... it was just an act as well, right? And when it was over, your job was done, you could go. Jin wasn't in danger anymore, I wasn't a threat anymore. Except maybe to you now. Is that right Wan?" I asked everything I was trying to figure out in the past year.  
  
"No, it's not right." He said shooting me a look. "I didn't pretend when it came to my feelings towards you. That night was the most amazing night in my life. Because I loved you." He said quickly and almost furiously. He paused to calm down and I didn't react, trying to comprehend what he just said. "I spent a year thinking about everything and went back to square one. As much as I was trying to forget you it was impossible. I busied myself and it helped me thinking less about you, but I was still thinking about you a lot, wondering how you're doing. I didn't dare to think that you could possibly miss me, I left Jin behind afterall." He said more calmly and looking away as he finished.  
  
"You loved me." I said almost thoughtfully. "What about now? Do you love me?"  
  
He looked back at me again. He was silent, but I knew it wasn't out of hesitation. The familiar feeling of drowning washed over me as I stared back into his eyes. Sun disappeared behind the surface, but a bright, warm feeling filled my whole being... beyond expectations.  
  
"I love you."  
  
  
He was still sexy, but sweet, shy, but blunt, a grown up child. He was still Kim Dongwan and I still wanted him. I still loved him.  
  
I was hoping... this time will be different.


End file.
